Sunlight
by greenandred
Summary: Naruto berusaha untuk menhindari Sasuke. Ah, baca saja lah. Happy Fujoshi Independence Day!


Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

Pair: SasuNaruSasu

Warning: Sedikit OOC, AU

Rate: T mungkin?

Genre: ini genre-nya apa ya?

Selamat membaca....

* * *

**SUNLIGHT**

**by**

**greenandred  
**

Hari ini panas sekali. Matahari sepertinya sedang kelebihan tenaga. Karena itu dia berusaha mati–matian untuk memanggang manusia di bumi dengan energi panasnya itu. Tapi anak-anak yang sedang berdiri di sisi lapangan basket Konoha Gakuen dan yang sedang berlarian mengejar bola di dalam lapangan tidak mempeduliakan panas matahari. Karena sekarang ini sedang berlangsung pertandingan final kompetisi basket antara Konoha Gakuen dengan Suna Gakuen.

Para penonton di pinggir lapangan berteriak-teriak menyemangati tim sekolah masing-masing. Dan mereka mengeluh setiap kali tim mereka kecolongan angka atau gagal memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang. Tapi, di salah satu deretan penonton ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan berkulit sawo matang yang sama sekali tidak memeperhatikan pertandingan yang berlangsung seru di hadapannya itu. Dia sedang membujuk temannya yang berdiri di sampingnya dan sedang menonton pertandingan dengan antusiasme yang sangat berlebihan.

"Kiba, ayo cepat! Kita belum mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita sama sekali tahu!" kata si pirang. Wajahnya tampak khawatir dan tangannya menarik-narik lengan baju temannya, Kiba.

"Nanti saja, Naruto. Sayang kalau pertandingan ini dilewatkan." jawab Kiba sementara orang-orang di sekeliling mereka serempak berteriak karena Sai, kapten tim sekoah mereka, baru saja memasukkan bola. Kiba ikut bersorak bersama yang lain.

"Apanya yang sayang! Mereka cuma buang-buang tenaga aja ngejar-ngejar bola nggak jelas kayak gitu. Ayolah, Kiba. Kau tidak mau lagi dimarahi lagi oleh Kurenai-sensei, kan?!" kata anak itu lagi.

"Naruto, aku bilang nanti. Sebentar lagi juga pertandingannya selesai kok. agi pula tenggat waktu untuk mengumpulkan tugas itu masih dua minggu lagi. Sejak kapan kau jadi rajin begini? Kelompok lain juga belum ada yang mulai buat." kata Kiba.

"Iya, tapi kita masih harus mengumpulkan bahan untuk membuat tulisan kita dulu, kemudian menyusun uraiannya, belum lagi ngetiknya. Waktu dua minggu itu singkat sekali, kau tau?!" jelas Naruto agak histeris.

"Begini saja, kau sekarang ke perpustakaan saja duluan, kumpulkan bahannya. Nanti aku pasti menyusul, ya? Daah." kata Kiba sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Naruto yang sedikit lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu.

"Ugh, dasar!" rutuk Naruto. Akhirnya dia berbalik dan pergi dari lapangan basket sementara Kiba dan anak-anak lannya bersorak riuh karena (lagi-lagi) Sai menambah angka bagi tim dengan _three point shoot_-nya.

Perpustakaan letaknya agak jauh dari lapangan basket. Harus melewati ruang multimedia dan kantin. Lalu masuk ke kompleks kelas sepuluh, dan barulah sampai ke perpustakaan yang berada di kanan Aula dan di samping kiri kelas X-1. Naruto sudah akan melangkahi ambang pintu perpustakaan ketika dia berapasan dengan sesorang. Naruto berhenti dan mundur selangkah agar bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu, begitu juga orang itu. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat mengetahui siapa orang yang berdiri didepannya itu.

Sasuke membalik lagi halaman tercetak buku yang sedang dibacanya. Saai ituhanya dia satu-satunya siswa yang berada di perpustakaan, teman-temannya yang lain semuanya berada di lapangan basket karena hari itu ada pertandingan final kompetisi basket antara sekolahnya melawan Suna Gakuen. Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa mereka semua rela berpanas-panasan dan berlari kesana-kemari serta berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di lapangan basket yang berdebu bila ada tempat senyaman dan setenang perpustakaan sekolahnya.

Sasuke memang sedang membaca buku, namun pikirannya tidak tertuju pada buku yang sedang ia baca melainkan pada seorang temannya yang berambut pirang, Uzumaki Naruto. Entah kenapa, selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini dia merasa Naruto jadi semakin jauh darinya. Menghindarinya tepatnya. Dia sudah berusaha untuk menanyakan pada Naruto kenapa dia jadi bersikap aneh begitu. Namun rupanya hal itu cukup sulit untuk dilakukan mengingat objeknya adalah Naruto yang akan menghindar dari lintasan peredaran Sasuke begitu melihatnya dari jarak sepuluh meter. Hal itu semakin membuatnya frustasi.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dengan berat sekali kemudian menutup buku yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya dan berdiri. Setelah menaruh buku pada raknya yang benar, Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Refleks Sasuke sangat bagus, karena itulah saat dia hampir saja menabrak seseorang yang sepertinya akan masuk ke perpustakaan. Dia mundur selangkah untuk melihat siapa orang yang hampir saja ia tambrak. Perutnya mengejang saat mendapati mata biru langit orang yang berdiri di depannya itu balas menatap mata onyx-nya.

Saat ini di depannya berdiri seseorang yang selama beberapa minggu ini berusaha untuk menghindarinya, Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat pertama Sasuke sejak sekolah dasar dulu. Namun belakangan ini dia merasa seuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya setiap kali dia bertemu dengan si pirang periang satu ini. Perasaan itu tidak bisa dibilang sesuatu yang buruk karena kenyataannya dia merasa hangat setiap kali melihat Naruto, merasakan dunia ini berkali-kali lipat lebih baik saat dia melihat sosok Naruto. Namun perasaan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan saat Naruto mulai menghindarinya. Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan berbicara.

"Yo, Dobe." sapa Sasuke dengan suara datar. Suaranya memang terdengar datar seperti biasa, namun di dalam hatinya dia merasakan gelombang rasa bahagia yang kuat karena akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto.

"Jangan panggil aku dobe, Teme." jawab Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau mau masuk?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke dalam ruangan perpustakaan yang tenang.

"Iya." jawab Naruto singkat. "Ja ne." Naruto kemudian berjalan melewati Sasuke yang hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya dan memandang tempat Naruto baru saja berdiri tadi dengan pandangan kosong. Setelah beberapa saat dia akhirnya melangkah pergi. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sakit.

Sesampainya di dalam ruangan perpustakaan yang dipenuhi rak buku dan tempat duduk kayu, Naruto buru-buru menjatuhkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku yang ada. Dia menhela nafasnya sekali sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah rak-rak tinggi berisi berbbagai macam buku itu, mulai mencari bahan untuk membuat tugas makalahnya bersama Kiba.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin menghindar dari Sasuke seperti itu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang dia sangat mengagumi Sasuke. Walaupun mereka selalu bertengkar, walaupun mereka selalu saling ejek, walaupun mereka selalu bersaing. Namun sebenarnya Naruto sangat menyukai Sasuke bagaimanapun menyebalkannya dia, seberapapun jeleknya sifatnya itu. Dia tidak tahu pasti apa yang dia sukai dari Sasuke. Terkadang untuk menyukai seseorang tidak perlu alasan.

Namun Naruto merasa tidak pantas berada dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Dia terlalu sempurna bagi Naruto. Ibarat bunga matahari yang menginginkan matahari hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tetapi sayangnya, matahari bukan untuk dimiliki dan terlalu jauh untuk bisa diraih. Betapapun besarnya rasa suka si bunga matahari pada Matahari, dia tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya. Karena Matahari bukan untuk dimiliki, tetapi hanya untuk dipandang dari tempat yang amat sangat jauh.

* * *

"Hei, Naruto, kenapa sih kau itu suka sekali pada si Matahari sialan itu? Padahal dia itu kan sama sekali bukan tipe oarang yang bisa dengan mudah disukai." celetuk Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka sekarang ada di perpustakaan sekolah mereka. Mengerjakan segungung tugas essay, makalah, dan karya tulis yang diberikan oleh guru-guru mereka. Naruto tidak menyahut. Dia terus saja mengetik di komputer.

"Naruto, aku bertanya tahu!" gerutu Kiba.

"Yah, begitulah. Mungkin justru karena dia tidak mudah disukai itulah aku jadi menyukainya. Mungkin" jawab Naruto, melirik Kiba sekilas.

"Kenapa 'mungkin'? Jangan plin plan dong!"

"Terkadang untuk menyukai seseorang itu nggak perlu alasan yang konkret." Naruto menjawab.

"Naruto, Sasuke itu lebih jauh dari pada yang kau bayangkan selama ini. Yah walaupun kelakuannya itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali, tapi dia itu seperti batu berlian di sekolah kita ini. Walaupun sifatnya memang menyebalkan, tapi tetap saja dia itu jeniusnya jenius. Bahkan mungkin, kalau dia berusaha sedikit lebih keras lagi, dia bisa langsung melanjutkan sekolahnya ke universitas. Lagi pula aku tidak yakin kalau seandainya saja kalian benar-benar akan bersama keluarganya itu akan mau menerimamu." Kiba menjelaskan keraguannya itu dalam suara rendah yang jarang ia gunakan.

Naruto mendengarkan kata–kata Kiba sambil terus mengetik.

"Aku tahu." Naruto menjawab dengan suara yang sama pelannya.

Mungkin kata – kata Kiba barusan agak keterlaluan, tapi itu semua memang kenyataannya. _Tapi tidak apa–apa kan kalau hanya melihat dari tempat yang jauh?_ Batin Naruto._ Ya, melihatnya dari tempat yang jauuuuuuh sekali!_

_

* * *

_

Koridor-koridor sekolah sudah kosong. Tidak ada lagi siswa-siswa yang berlarian kesana-kemari di sekali! Seakan-akan tak pernah ada makhluk bernafas yang pernah menginjakkan kaki mereka di tempat itu. Padahalkan baru jam empat sore. Pelajaran baru selesai satu jam yang lalu. Yang lain kemana sih?

Kiba dan Naruto baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Mereka berdua akhirnya selesai juga mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah yang tak terhitung banyaknya.

"Sekalian saja kita menginap di sekolah. Banyak juga ruangan kosong di sini. Bisa pilih sendiri." celetuk Naruto sambil memandang lantai sekolah di bawah kakinya yang putih bersih nan kinclong.

"Yeah, betah ya di sekolah. Secara sekolah kita ini sekolah ternyaman di dunia sih. Apa lagi guru-gurunya. Sok rajin banget! Ngasih tugas saja sampai sepuluh gudang. Gimana nggak betah di sekolah?" rutuk Kiba dengan semangat. Naruto tertawa saja mendengarnya.

"Eh, Sai tuh!" Kiba menuding ke arah lapangan basket. Naruto dengan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Dia melihat Sai yang sedang melambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat ke arah mereka berdua. Dan di sampngnya, berdiri Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa.

Sesutu yang sudah sangat Naruto kenal menjalar dari dadanya menuju ke bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang lain melalui pembuluh nadinya. Terasa sangat nyaman dan sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti tertimpa sinar matahari yang paling murni, menghangatkan tubuh yangnya yang sudah kelelahan.

Tapi seketika itu juga rasa nyaman itu menguap, digantikan oleh rasa sakit dan tidak nyaman di ulu hatinya. Naruto menunduk memandang lantai lagi.

"Kiba, aku duluan!" gumam Naruto. Detik berikutnya Naruto sudah berlari dan meninggalkan Kiba sendirian di koridor. Senyum Sai yang sedang berjalan ke tempat Kiba berdiri sekarang merosot. Wajahnya tampak masam. Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya juga bingung.

"Kenapa Naruto pergi?" tanya Sai datar.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wah, payah kau Naruto! Pengecut! Ketemu dengan matahari-mu saja nggak berani. Seperti melihat hantu saja langsung kabur! Pengecut begitu bilang pengin menggapai matahari sialan itu? Hah, yang benr saja!" Kiba berkata kesal sementara Sai mengangkat kepalanya, memandang langit dan mulai cemberut lagi.

"Matamu masih normal kan, Kiba? Kau bisa lihat kalau sekarang ini seang mendung kan?" kata Sai ketus.

"Baka yarou! Maksudku bukan matahari yang ada di atas itu tau!" Kiba mulai gemas.

Sai dan Kiba muali berdebat soal cuaca sementara Sasuke terus memandangi tempat di mana Naruto baru saja menghilang tadi. Dari raut mukanya tampak dia sedang berpikir.

"Matahari?" gumamnya sambil menerawang memandang matahari yang tertutup awan mendung di langit.

Namun tiba-tiba, semburat merah yang sangat tipis muncul begitu saja di pipinya yang mulus itu. Dia baru mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kiba barusan. Dia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri memikirkan apa yang baru saja disadarinya.

"Apa iya si Dobe itu…?"

* * *

Naruto malaaaaas sekali hari ini. Dia sudah berjalan keliling sekolahnya hanya untuk mencari Kiba yang lagi-lagi menghilang entah ke mana, dan apesnya, Kiba sama sekali tidak kelihatan di tempat manapun di sekolah mereka ini. Dengan tampang kusut, Naruto melangkah menuju ke perpustakaan. Dia sudah menyerah untuk mencari sosok Inuzuka Kiba yang jika sudah berniat untuk menghilang tidak akan bisa ditemukan kecuali anaknya sendiri memutuskan untuk muncul. Anak itu memang hobi menghilang tiba-tiba.

Di tengah jalan menuju ke perpustakaan sekolahnya, Naruto menangkap sosok yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak menentu. Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari tempat pesembunyian. Tapi di sekitarnya hanya ada deretan kelas yang pintunya tertutup dan Sasuke sudah keburu sampai di tempatnya berdiri.

Sesaat mereka berdua saling terdiam. Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum- tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai pada Naruto. Hanya dengan seringainya itu dia telah berhasil membuat jantung Naruto berdetak semakin tidak menentu. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum padanya? Apakah itu bisa membuat jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak seketika? Lebih baik jangan dicoba.

"Mau ke mana kau, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Perpus." Jawab Naruto singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanah yang tengah ia pijak. Mereka berdua terdiam lagi.

"Aku...pergi dulu, Teme." Kata Naruto. Dia mulai melangkah, tapi Sasuke menghalangi jalannya. Hampir saja Naruto menabraknya. Naruto mendongak memandang Sasuke yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan penasaran. Sasuke menunduk memandangnya. Naruto baru menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak mereka. Dia pun mundur satu langkah.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghindariku. Marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menunduk lagi. Tak bisa menjawab.

"Tidak kok." Jawab Naruto, pelan sekali.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Wajahnya serius sekali. Yah, Sasuke memang selalu serius sih. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah melihat wajah Sasuke seserius saat ini.

"Walaupun ku jelaskan juga kau nggak bakal bisa mengerti." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau tidak dicoba mana bisa kita tahu hasilnya?" Kata Sasuke. Naruto memandangnya lagi. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Aku … minta maaf … kalau aku sudah membuatmu sakit hati selama ini. Tapi maksudku sama sekali buka begitu." Jawab Naruto. Kepalanya menunduk memandang tanah lagi.

"Aku tidak merasa kau bersalah padaku. Jadi tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dan minta maaf di sini. Lalu ada alasan khusus kenapa kau terus menghindariku selama... lima minggu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku hanya... tidak tahan kalau harus berada dekat-dekat dengan matahari."

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke bingung sendiri. Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali kan?

"Yah, begitulah. Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan mengerti kan? Rasanya sakit sekali kalau aku berada di dekat matahari. Walaupun kita dekat, tapi sebenarnya kau terlalu jauh untuk bisakuraih, dan matahari bukan untuk dimiliki." Kata Naruto.

Mendadak, wajah yang terpampang di depan Naruto kelihatan melembut.

"Oh, begitu." Celetuk Sasuke. Dia mengerrti sekarang. Bearti dugaannya waktu itu tepat.

"Sebenarnya kau itu bisa saja mendekat pada matahari." Celetuk Sasuke sambil terus memandangi Naruto. Naruto mendongak memandang Sasuke.

"Hanya saja dia sadar diri, bahwa matahari yang sebenarnya adalah kau, bukan dirinya. Dia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki biasa yang merindukan matahari milik semua orang untuk dia miliki sendiri. Kau adalah matahari-ku, Naruto." Lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha mencerna makna kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Dan perlahan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, semakin lama semakin lebar. Dia mengerti arti kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum kali ini.

"Maukah kau jadi matahari-ku seorang, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara lembut yang baru kali itu didengar naruto.

Jika mungkin, senyum Naruto bertambah lebar saat mendengarnya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dan berbisik di telinganya:

"Tangkap aku dulu, Teme!"

Dengan tertawa keras Naruto mulai berlari menjauhi Sasuke yang terpaku di tempatnya ditinggalkan.

"Tunggu aku! Dasar Dobe!" Sasuke mengumpat dan mulai berlari mengejar Naruto yang tertawa semakin keras.

Di langit di atas mereka, matahari bersinar terang. Tak ada satu awan pun menghalangi sinarnya untuk sampai ke bumi.

**_FIN_**

Bagi seluruh fujoshi di Indonesia: HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY!!!

Tolong review.... (^_^)


End file.
